Trapped
by ForTheLoveOfTheChase
Summary: Hermione and Harry quickly find themselves addicted to the high of sex that leads them down a long and dark path of dependency. People are taking notice and many are not happy like Ginny, Harry's ex-girlfriend, and Barty Crouch Jr, who doesn't like others touching his things, and Professor Riddle who will not be ignored...
1. Chapter 1

She returned to consciousness slowly. First, she became aware of the warmth she felt enveloping her, the plush softness of the bed underneath her. She then smelled the medicinal slaves and potions and knew she must be in the hospital wing.

She felt the fingertips stroking her arm last.

Her eyes snapped open with alarm to be encompassed by a vivid green eye staring down at her fixedly. _My wand!_ She frantically thought even as her mind tried to make sense of her surroundings. Messy black hair fell hazardously into a face that seemed to have seen better days. Bandages covered one of his eyes and his nose, and he had a split lip. She almost didn't recognize him without his glasses but there was no mistaking that color of his eye. She wondered why Harry Potter would be staring down at her and—she looked down at the fingers still stroking her skin, soothing the tender flesh of her now marred and horribly scared arm—why he would be _touching_ her.

No one touched her unless to dealt out pain.

And with that thought she snatched her arm away, noticing then that one of his own arms were wrapped up in a sling. He looked to be just as badly beaten as her.

She met his gaze again to find him staring out her with an expression she didn't understand. He didn't look at her with pity or disgust or hate. He just looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him distrustfully. _What does he want? Why is he here?_

She turned her eyes onto her nightstand, seeking her wand to find it next to a plate of food. She reached out quickly to grab it and pointed it at him without preamble, daring him with her eyes to make a move.

Harry didn't even flinch at suddenly having a wand pointed in his face. Instead, he did something completely unexpected.

He licked the tip. One quick tiny swipe from the end of his pink tongue.

Hermione recoiled from him as if he had licked her and stared at him appalled at befuddled at his actions. He smiled then, a wide grin that lit up his bright eyes.

Hermione had never been smiled at like that before. She didn't know what to make of it, what to think. Why didn't she feel scared? Why didn't she feel angry?

"Are you hungry?" She jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice, loud to her ears even though he whispered.

"Exc—" she stopped, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded. She recalled then, for just a second, the hours she had spent screaming her lungs out earlier. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Go aw—"

"I have this thing, you see, I absolutely fucking _hate_ eating alone. Can't taste a thing, so if you're hungry we should really eat together. I'd hate to waste the food the house elves took the time to make."

She didn't speak for a moment as she examined him. He looked serious and, maybe even sincere. _But he's a Slytherin. One of_ them. She thought, her eyes drifting to his loosely hanging Slytherin tie. God, she hated that emerald green and silver.

Yet…as she looked back into the green of his good eye she couldn't help but think they were the nicest color she'd ever seen.

She lowered her hand still holding the wand down to her lap as she eyed him and then the food. She noticed the other plate of food on the nightstand closest to him. He really got her with the house elves bit. There was no way she would waste a scrap of their hard work.

She gave a quick nod of her head making Harry give her another smile. She blinked in the face of it before she looked away and shifted uncomfortably. Distracting herself, she flicked her wand so her plate of food came over to her and landed on her lap. She then charmed her fork to feed her, feeling his gaze on her while she did so.

"Merlin, you did that so easily. I'm terrible at non-verbals." The sincerity in his tone made her cheeks tinge pink with a mix between pride and embarrassment. Sure the professors complimented her all the time on her brilliance but never had a student before. They always just rolled their eyes or glared at her for being a know-it-all, or ignored her.

"I know, I've seen your attempts in class." She still for a second with a blank face, waiting for him to call her snooty bitch, peeking up at him to catch that expression of anger. She jolted at the sudden booming sound of his laughter, staring at him with wide eyes. _Why is he laughing?_

"Could you tell I was about to pass out the last time in Charms? My mates would stop having me on about how red my face got." Harry chuckled, shaking his head before he turned his amused eyes onto her. She stared at him for a heartbeat.

"You're really odd, Harry Potter." she said and he just nodded his head as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to be like this: sitting in the hospital wing, eating and talking.

She took another bite of her food as she absentmindedly scratched around the scar on her arm.

"Can I ask you a question, Hermione?" Her eyes snapped to his, her head whirling at his usage of her first name. Only a handful of people had ever called her by her name in Hogwarts and she could count on two hands how many times she's been addressed by it.

However shocked she felt at her first name was nothing compared to how she felt when Harry lowered his good eye to gaze down at her arm before reaching out and stroking her skin again, his fingers bumping into her hand that stopped scratching at his action. She gaped as he raised his eye to hers again and smiled as if touching her— _her_ , of all people, in all her mudblood know-it-all self— wasn't a big deal.

"Would you help me with non-verbal spells?"

Her heart sank at his question and she lowered her eyes to hid her disappointment even as she snatched her arm away from him again.

"So that's why you're acting like this. You know, you Slytherins are so uncreative. You think I've never had people act nice to me before just so they could copy my homework or get my notes? Just get out—"

"No, that's not what I want from you at all." Hermione stilled at his words. Something about his tone. She turned her narrowed eyes on him and he flicked his gaze up to her and there was something deeper in his gaze, harder and stronger than the lightness she saw in them before.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes as a way to break the intensity she felt from him.

"I'll prove it to you." She pursed her lips.

"And how will you do that?" He smiled again but not like he had before. This smile…she didn't know how to describe it.

"I'll just have to be your friend for the rest of our lives. Here, I'll even vow it."

Hermione blanched at him as he suddenly leaned away, his chair precariously balancing on the back two legs as he stretched his body out to grab his wand from the bed behind him.

"Are you mad?" she couldn't help but ask. He laughed as he straighten his chair, holding his wand before her triumphantly.

"A little." He threw a cheeky grin at her as Hermione's mind scrambled to make sense of this sudden whirlwind.

"Just stop. I—"

"Ah, ah, no. I said I'll prove it and I will." Harry stated seriously before he whirled his wand, making light golden sparks shoot out from the tip.

"Harry Potter, don—"

"I, Harry James Potter do solemnly swear on my magic to be be a one, Hermione, er…what is your middle name?" Harry asked.

"Jean." she answered numbly as she watched him wide eyed, taking in the golden glow infusing his body.

"Right. A one Hermione Jean Granger's friend until we both perish. There, all done."

Silence reigned as she just stared into his proud face. _He's insane. He's got to be insane. Who swears on their magic to be friends with someone they barely even know?_

And then suddenly…suddenly _magic_ happened and she opened her mouth to let out a laugh that came from her belly, shaking her entire frame. She felt a hand, warm and big, the warmest and kindest hand she's ever seen, holding her own and his laughter too bloomed around them, filling her ears, filing her heart, maybe even her soul.

The corridors were filled with people all out from the last class of the day. Harry weaved through them, getting a few looks as he went as he past the Great Hall doors and made his way to the hospital wing.

Upon his entrance a head of frizzy lose curls snapped to his direction, the rest of the body scrambled to get into an upright position.

"Hermione," he said around a chuckle as he watched her pat down her hair.

"Harry!" she breathed out as he came to her bed, snatching a chair on the way and plopping down. "I didn't realize you were coming straight after class."

"I told you at lunch that I was coming for dinner. I couldn't stand the thought of you eating a meal alone. As your… _friend_ , I won't allow it." Harry smirked at the pink that tinged her cheeks at the word, friend. _So cute!_

She frowned and looked away and Harry couldn't help but think that the crinkles between her brows were adorable and he felt an urge to sooth them away with his fingers.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and immediately her frown went away and she looked at him again.

"Yes, I suppose I could eat." He smiled at her before he called his personal house elf that followed him to Hogwarts. "Dobby!"

Immediately Dobby popped into the room, head bowed. "Harry Potter called?" He watched Hermione as she watched his elf, a frown now on her mouth. He abruptly recalled last night and the way she had looked laughing.

"Yes, Dobby. Can we both get dinner here?" he asked, shaking his thoughts away.

"Dobby would be happy to bring Harry Potter and his friend their dinners, sir!" With another pop the elf was gone.

Hermione looked at him and this time he thought he could see some displeasure in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Dobby is technically a free elf. We pay him to serve us but he is free to stop whenever he would like."

She looked away as she mulled over his words and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"That's good, then. I've only heard of only a handful of wizards and witches who do that."

"Yeah, its mostly the pureblood families that don't pay their house elves." Hermione blinked and gazed at him again. He liked that she always so looked at him so directly.

"I thought you were a pureblood. You're friends are the purest of pure." Harry shrugged.

"That wasn't on purpose, if that's what you're thinking. I've known Draco since I was nine years old and then Blaise and Theo kind of gravitated to us once we started Hogwarts…"

He watched as Hermione fiddled with her covers, her face blank and controlled. He realized then that she must have felt uncomfortable about talking with his friends.

"You won't ever have to be around them, if you don't want to. Just because you're my friend and they're my friends doesn't mean you have to put up with them." She shifted under his eyes and Harry couldn't stop himself from sitting on top of her bed to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Malfoy, he—" A loud pop interrupted her, making her jump. Harry turned his head but didn't move off the bed as he gazed down at Dobby who bowed again, plates filled with food and deserts hovering in the air around him.

"Dobby has brought Harry Potter and friend their food!" Harry smiled at his elf.

"Thank you Dobby! It's smells delicious." the elf practically preened at the compliment as he sent the dishes down onto the nightstand with a snap.

"Thank you Harry Potter, sir!" He squeaked out before disappearing again.

Harry turned back to Hermione, ready to ask her what Draco did when he caught the expression on her face. _She definitely doesn't want to talk about it._ He thought as he reached out to grasp her fiddling hands. She stilled like she always did whenever he touched her but didn't pull away. He liked that. He liked it a lot.

"So what have you been doing in here all day?" he asked, absentmindedly stroking his thumb over her knuckles. Harry couldn't help but smile as she went pink despite her composed face.

"I read for class. I don't want to get behind just because I'm trapped in here."

"How long do you have to stay here?" he asked curiously.

"Until the day after tomorrow, can you believe it?" She said around a huff. "I'm going to miss so many lessons!" Harry gazed at her fondly and felt the urge to kiss her little-perturbed nose.

"You are so adorable," he confessed using his hand that wasn't holding her hand to stroke a finger down the bridge of her nose. She went crossed eyed as she tried to watch what he was doing and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Merlin!" he chuckled, shaking his head. _So cute. Too cute!_

When he calmed he found her pouting while she absentmindedly toyed with her food now hovering beside her.

"Is it normal to touch your friends so often?" she asked.

"It's normal to do whatever you want with you friends. If you want to touch them, touch them." he answered immediately.

"I'm…" she shifted again but met his eyes steadily. "I'm not used to any sort of affection. I don't know what is appropriate or how to react." Harry's heart positively swelled at her almost bashful admittance.

"Just do what makes you happy. I'll be happy with whatever you do." She gave him a quick look from under her lashes that made his heart skip a beat. She dropped her fork then and her eyes met his as if daring him to take back his words as she reached out to sweep his hair away from his eyes. Her fingers followed through with the sweeping motion to his ear, where she tucked his hair behind. The feel of her nails on his skin made a pleasant shiver go down his back.

He realized she had copied his earlier movements and wondered if maybe she had shivered too. He stared at her as she slowly removed her hand and gave her a smile.

"That made me very happy." he told her and had the pleasure of making her cheeks turn pink again. She cleared her throat and then turned back to her food.

"And did you pay attention in classes today?" He went along with her topic change, reaching out to grab his plate as well.

"I did, actually. I even took notes. Do you want them?" She nodded as she quickly swallowed.

"I would, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Hermione. I have to admit I'm not the best note taker, plus with term ending soon everything is mostly review." Hermione nodded.

"I expected that they would be, no point in learning new material a week before final exams. Don't worry, Harry, I'll be happy with whatever you have." She squeezed his fingers and then gave him an assessing look as if to check if that's an acceptable thing to do. _That's just too precious._ He couldn't help but bring her hand to his lips to brush a kiss to her knuckles before turning back to his food. He didn't miss the blush that erupted on her cheeks, redder than they had ever been before.

The next night Hermione received quite a shock when the hospital wing doors suddenly opened on their own. Thinking the worst, she immediately stood despite the soreness in her body, pointing her wand at the doors with a steady hand.

"Whoa, its just me." She stilled and narrowed her eyes at the empty space around her just as Harry whisked off his cloak and held up his hands in surrender.

"Harry!" she gasped, quickly lowering her wand and placing a hand over her racing heart. He gave her a sheepish grin as he walked over to her, his cloak hanging off his arm.

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you, I just really wanted to see you." She exhaled with relief before she lowered herself back down onto her bed.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, just a little shocked, is all. That must be a proper invisibility cloak. It worked so perfectly. You know, those are really rare." She said as Harry smirked down at her from where he stood next to her bed. With flourish he spread the cloak out on top of her and she nearly squealed as her folded legs became invisible.

"It's a proper invisibility cloak, alright. Even Malfoy doesn't have one this good. I inherited it from my dad." Harry said as Hermione picked it up with awe.

"Wow, I've never seen and invisibility cloak before let alone touched it. Wicked." Harry laughed, throwing his head back as she just stroked the material between her fingers, marveling at its silkiness.

"You sounded like Weasley for a second there." Her eyes snapped to his sharply as she scowled at him.

"Don't ever say that again. I'd rather die than sound like that great baboon!" She spat, crushing the cloak in her fists absentmindedly. Harry threw his hands up again as he calmed his laughter, taking a seat beside her legs on the bed.

"Well, okay then. No comparing you to the Weasel. I take it you have a keen dislike for the bloke." She forced herself to uncurl her hands as she took a deep breathe.

"I've hated him ever since my first year here. He's foul, jealous little idiot, perpetually speaking before thinking with the misfortune to not have an iota of maturity." Harry reached out to take her hands in both his and give them a squeeze before he let go.

"I don't think there is a soul underneath the sun that doesn't think Weasley is an asshole." Hermione bit her bottom lip as if seriously considering his words.

"His mother probably doesn't." Harry dismissed her with a wave.

"His mother is mad. How could she not be, popping out seven kids? Mad people don't count since they're mad, of course." he said with a teasing grin.

"Yes, of course." she agreed, nodding her head with sober seriousness that made Harry chuckle. Her mood suddenly switched as she straightened on her bed and looked at Harry very seriously. Harry matched her tone, sitting up to face her as well.

"Harry," she began fixed on his determinedly.

"Hermione." She took a deep breathe before she continued. Harry couldn't help the little amusement that shone in his eyes at her behavior.

"I leave the hospital tomorrow morning and I… well, I would understand if things will change once we are in the public eye. I don't expect you to hang around me; I certainly don't want you to go through any negative backlash that comes with being around me—"

"Hermione, stop." Harry interrupted, raising up a quelling hand and gazing at her very seriously. She swallowed thickly, recognizing that look in his eyes to be the same one from the night he made a vow to be her friend forever. Her heart sped up, dying to hear whatever words that were about to fall from his lips. She knew, undoubtably that they would be words of comfort that drowned out all the pessimistic thoughts warring through her, that validated her existence by making her important, important to him.

"Nothing is going to change, Hermione. I'm still going to talk to you, sit next to you and eat with you whenever I can. I don't give a shit about getting any 'negative backlash' and if anyone tries anything I'll send them to the hospital wing. I seriously doubt anybody would though since everybody knows I'm the best dueler in Hogwarts."

Hermione, rather speechless and tongue-tied, only nodded her head in the wake of his words, though a telling blush painted her cheeks.

"I just want to be a good friend to you too. I would hate if people start ostracizing you because of me and I don't want you to feel like you have to choose." Harry scoffed loudly.

"There is no choice. I'd pick you over anybody every time. I like my mates and all that but…you're different."

"But…" she trailed off and he squeezed her hand, making her meet his ernest eyes.

"But what?" She breathed but found the strength to continue.

"You don't really know me. We only became friends three days ago." She worried her lip as she waited for his reaction.

"That doesn't matter, Hermione. There are some people you just click with without any explanation at all."

"I didn't really realize that could happen, at least not for me. I've seen it happen before with people like Lavender and Parvati, Seamus and Ron. I'm used to people usually falling into hate with me right away."

"Well, those people are idiots and I'm not about to let them try to separate us. You won't be alone anymore, Hermione." Something welled in her chest, creating a tightness behind her eyes. She bit her lip to try and reign in her emotions; she so hated to cry and rarely did it unless under extreme pain but this…Harry words.

There wasn't anything like them.

She gripped his hand, holding it like it was the only anchor she had to keep her from drowning. He squeezed back, a silent signal that he was here, and he wasn't letting go.

"Thank you, Harry." she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for." The tender smile he gave her finally made a teardrop fall over. He watch it trail down her face fixedly before he suddenly leaned over and with a quick swipe of his tongue, licked it away.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, bringing a hand up to her cheek as she scooted far away from him. Harry let out his booming laugh at her reaction, shooting her a mischievous wink. Hermione huffed at him, not at all sure what to make of his action and the nonchalant way he did things. "Are you secretly a dog, Harry Potter? What is it with you and licking?" A positively lecherous look came onto his face as he looked at her while simultaneously reached out for his wand on the nightstand.

"I like to follow my impulses." Hermione's eyebrows shot up at his pronouncement as her heart speed wildly in her chest. The place where he licked seemed to burn and she felt boggled at why in the world she wanted him to do it again, except she didn't want him to lick her cheek. She didn't know what she wanted per se but she just knew that she wasn't disgusted at the feel of his tongue.

"That's a very Gryffindor trait, you know." She said, sounded distracted and breathless to her own ears as she still thought about his tongue. She didn't think she had an oral fixation but she couldn't help but look at his mouth now and hoped for another peek of it.

Harry smirked, of course noticing at how she now gazed at his mouth. He quite liked that such a little thing had her in such a tizzy. He could practically see her thoughts whirling behind her eyes even as she tried to still make conversation.

"Don't tell anybody but, the hat had considered putting me into Gryffindor." Hermione blanched, finally coming to fully at his casual delivery of such a bomb.

"That hat wanted to put you in Gryffindor?" An emotion she couldn't name roared inside of her. She suddenly felt the urge to flip her bed and go absolutely mad. So lost in the feeling she didn't even notice when Harry enlarged the bed and kicked off his shoes to shimmy down under the covers beside her. "Oh I could rip it to shreds with my bare hands! Imagine if it had sorted you into Gryffindor instead. We could have been friends ages ago! I—" she abruptly stopped and bit her lip against the words building on the tip of her tongue.

Harry gazed at her seriously all snuggled in bed. He knew what she wasn't saying, he knew because he thought it too. His hand shot out, pulling her down beside him so they laid with their head side by side, staring into each other's eyes.

It was then that Hermione realized what happened to her bed.

"Harry, you can't enlarge the hospital bed! If Madame Pomfrey walks out and sees us we'll be in big trouble." She hissed, her horror at the thought now taking precedence over her other emotions. Harry smirked at her as he reached out and tugged on her hand to pull her even closer.

Her eyes widened comically wide as she breathed in his scent and took in her proximity to him. She had never been this close to a boy in such a manner. For a brief moment her mind flashed to three nights ago and her body froze in fear as she gazed unseeingly before her. Harry frowned but reached out his free hand to gently stroke her face, breathing out a relieved breathe when her eyes quickly lost that haunted look to glare furiously at him.

"You have to get out Harry." Harry smirked at the lack of conviction in her voice.

"I don't want to leave. It's cold in the dungeons and you're perfectly warm and its just innocently sleeping. Children sleep together all the time, even siblings, even wolves!" Hermione gazed at him blandly.

"Are we suddenly pack now?" she asked as Harry's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Absolutely. You're my Omega to my Alpha. Or is it Beta to my Alpha." Hermione slapped her forehead and shook her head making Harry smile.

"If you're trying to say I'm you jelly to your peanut butter, your ying to your yang then I guess you would say I'm a Beta to your Alpha but you are sorely mistaken if you think you're the Alpha." Her dark eyes glittered humorously at him despite her threatening tone.

"Would it be proper to say touché at this moment?" Harry asked jokingly.

"You use touché in a discussion when you acknowledge a point someone else made at your own expense so in this case, yes. I am the more dominant wolf in our pseudo pact. You've acknowledged it, it is done." Harry burst out laughing again as Hermione held her stern expression.

"Oh Merlin, you are so great!" Her mouth quirked up in smile though it was gone before Harry could have ample time to ogle at it.

"You still have to leave Harry." She sighed around a sigh.

"Pulling rank already, are we?" All teasing left Harry as he gazed at her. "You know if I injure myself in the distance it takes from here to the door, Madame Pomfrey would just put me in the bed across from yours and then I would just sneak over here anyway so lets just skip all that and go to sleep. I promise I'll be gone before she wakes." Hermione didn't say anything for a moment as she looked away to gaze at their entertained hands resting between them. Harry seemed to have a realization though that made his eyes widen. "Unless you don't feel comfortable with me here?"

Hermione shook her head, squeezing Harry's hand.

"I don't want you to go. I mean, yes, I've never slept with anyone before in my life and it is a little weird but not unpleasant or anything. Or, what I really mean is that I really like your company and I don't want you to and I want you to stay and hold my hand until I fall asleep but…"

"You don't want to get in trouble with Madame Pomfrey, I get it and you're one hundred percent right." She squeezed his hand tighter, worrying her lip for a moment before she gave a sigh of defeat.

"If you're sure you can get out before she catches you then you can stay. I want you to."

"I'll set up a ward to alert me when someone is coming, then I'll throw on my cloak and be gone in a jiffy. You have nothing to worry about."

"I believe you, Harry." Harry continued to stare at her as Hermione paused, seeming to have something on her mind but unsure how to word it. "It's just, er, well, I told you that I've never slept with anyone before."

"Not even a slumber party as a kid?" She shook her head and Harry whistled. "Well that sucks but really there's nothing to it. You just close your eyes and go to sleep." She gave him a pained look before she gazed away.

"But…It's hard, isn't it?" Harry's breath left him in a whoosh as he heard those words. His traitorous heart sped up in his chest even as he rationalized that she couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant. "You smell really good and you're so obviously a boy and I'm really aware of that fact right now, and it's making me unable to calm down enough to go to sleep and, oh god, I cant ever stop talking when I get nervous like this. I'm sorry I—" Harry chuckled.

"Calm down. Just take a few deep breathes." He gently stroked his hand over her hair as she followed as he instructed. "Okay, good, now close your eyes and keep breathing like that." She did and he kept stroking her hair and sometimes she shifted or swallowed hard but eventually she feel asleep.

Embarrassingly enough, it took Harry an hour later to fall asleep. The reasons were exactly what Hermione pointed out earlier: she felt so soft and feminine in his arms and smelled so good and he couldn't calm down, not his mind nor his heart nor his body. He kept thinking about how addicting it felt making her blush. That redness on her face transformed her and made something positively feral roar in his chest. He wanted to see it more. He wanted to breathe in her scent, pull her closer and feel the length of her body under his.

It'd been a while since he'd been with a female. Maybe it was time to be with one again.

As promised, Harry was gone before Madame Pomfrey could spot them. He came back just a short while later freshly showered and in a new set of clothes. The sight of him lightened Hermione's heart when before there had been a heavy weight of dread in her stomach all morning.

"Mornin' Hermione. Sleep well?" Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the wink he teasingly gave her. Her eyes flicked over to Madame Pomfrey who was concentrating on her diagnostic spells she ran over her.

"A little hot, honestly, but not unpleasant, thank you and yourself?"

"Oh, I slept very well. I had wicked good dreams." Hermione blushed harder at the salacious undertone of his voice. She never met anyone so… _Naughty,_ she thought as she looked at him.

She thought back to last night and how it felt to be so close to him. The simple things stuck out the most to her, like being so close to him that she could see her reflection in his eyes, feeling his breath on her skin. She shivered as she recalled and raised a hand to gently touch the spot on her skin that suddenly tingled as she remembered.

"You're all set, Miss Granger. Now, I expect to see you regularly for check-ups, alright? It's imperative that I keep an eye on your scar." Hermione nodded her head, her hand now traveling down to her forearm. Harry reached out and she nearly jumped at the feel of his fingers touching hers. She glanced at him as he just smiled and held her hand. Madam Pomfrey watched for a moment before she gave a little smile of her own.

"Okay then, you two should be off before you miss breakfast."

Harry held her hand even when he opened the doors to the hospital wing and they stepped out. Immediately the sounds from the hustle and bustle of their peers assaulted her ears. Strangely, she did not feel an ounce of worry as people stared, she kept her head up and just held on to him. _His grip is so tight. It's so warm._ She didn't understand why it made her heart beat go faster. Why _he_ made her heart beat faster.

When they stepped into the loud Great Hall she let Harry lead her to the Slytherin table and didn't even tense at being in the proverbial snake pit. Her worst enemies were gone anyway and she had Harry now. She stared at his side profile as they walked, wondering at the complete ease on his face despite all the looks. _He really is so… strange._

"Do you think its possible that we can eat without letting going of our hands?" Harry mused once they were seated, turning his head to give her a half smile. She shook her head before turning her eyes down to their hands. He had nice hands that were surprisingly manly; Harry was such a —well, _pretty_ boy for a lack of a better word, that she hadn't ever considered him to be masculine.

"We can," she began in a small voice, feeling oddly shy that she was actually answering him seriously when she knew he must only be joking. "if we eat the muffins." She peered up at him through her lashes and her eyes widened at his expression. His eyes were so soft as he gazed down at her with a smile she'd never seen anyone wear before; a smile of adoration.

Her heart seized in her chest and she couldn't respond when he squeezed her finger and turned his gaze away.

"That's a brilliant idea. What kind do you want?" She ducked her head, her face flaming as she answered him.

"The pecan muffin, please."

"Ah, there's one. Here." As he held out the muffin to her, she felt like he was giving her so much more than just a muffin.

"Thank you." She said as she took it and the smile he gave in response dazzled her.

 _'Did you see?'_

 _'I can't believe it!'_

 _'They held hands all day!'_

 _'They were both absent for lunch.'_

 _'Gemma says that she heard them having sex in moaning Myrtle's bathroom!'_

 _'When did they even become a couple?'_

 _'It must have happened before Barty raped her.'_

 _'Davy says he heard that before Barty was expelled he vowed that he would come after her again.'_

 _'Lavender said that she heard McGonagall say to Flitwick that he confessed he's been raping her since fourth year!'_

 _'Well, I heard he's been doing it way longer than that!'_

 _'I actually heard that he wasn't raping her at all, they were really dating.'_

 _'She only made a fuss because they were caught so she screamed rape to save her reputation.'_

 _'Now she's tricked Harry into dating her with her supposed rape story.'_

 _'As if anyone would rape her. She's so ugly!'_

Hermione tried not to smile as she heard Harry's faint snoring from beside her. She looked up from her essay to find Harry sleeping in his seat beside her, his glasses all askew and slight drool coming out of his mouth.

She stared at him with tender fondness for a moment before she placed her quill on the library table and reached out to trail her fingers in his thick black hair. _So soft._ She found herself entranced at the feel of it, leaning forward in her seat to breath in his scent.

She jolted when she felt his fingers intertwine with hers in his hair and shot back into her chair with wide eyes, face flushing in embarrassment. Harry gazed at her with a soft little quirk on his lips, his head still on table, still holding her hand. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest at how handsome he looked gazing at her like that, even as she scrambled to find a reason to why she did something so strange.

"I—er…" He chuckled, resting their hands on the table as he sat up in his seat.

"Do I smell good?" If possible, Hermione felt her whole body flushing straight down to her fingertips in his hand. "Oh, don't do that. It's too cute." She ducked her head, unable to meet his eyes in the wake of his words. Like a predator chasing its prey, Harry leaned in further not letting her escape as he smirked at her.

"Don't tease." she whispered, peering from beneath her lashes.

"I'm not teasing," he said as he reached out to touch her hair.

"Harry," she squeaked, feeling like she would explode.

"Hermione," he called back with a chuckle that rumbled in his chest and thrummed through her. He let up a second later, even releasing her hand as he ran it through his hair. She released a breath in relief. _God, I must be becoming strange like him_ , she thought, placing a hand on her chest above her racing heart.

"What time is it?" He asked as he spotted back in his seat to peer between the library bookshelves at the window just beyond.

"Dinner's in twenty minutes." She answered, unable to withhold the disheartened tone her voice. Harry shot her a sidelong glance as she purposefully shuffled her papers.

She felt a stab hit her chest. Tonight would be the end of term feast which meant tomorrow they were leaving Hogwarts. Ordinarily, she would be quite relieved to go, especially after the year she had but now she had Harry. She didn't want to be parted from him.

Since the hospital wing, they had been inseparable, walking each other to classes, sitting together in the classes they shared and in the great hall during meals and then they were together until curfew only to be joined again at the hip come morning.

They didn't care about any rumors spreading around and only had occasional backlash from people like the Weasley's. She recalled one strange interaction with Ginny Weasley.

 _"Are you with her now, Harry?" Hermione jumped at the unexpected voice coming from the shadows, the next second her wand in hand and pointed in Ginny's face._

 _They were just approaching the fat lady's portrait, talking as they wasted the last few moments of curfew. While a few stragglers were expected, they surely hadn't expected Ginny to by lying in wait for them._

 _"Well?" Ginny demanded, her face looking pale with noticeable bags under her eyes._

 _An unsettled feeling crept over Hermione as Harry went still beside her. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked between the two. Despite the fact that Hermione had her wand pointed in her face, Ginny only had eyes for Harry, looking defiant with eyes burning like fire despite her sickly appearance. Harry on the hand seemed almost bigger to Hermione. She realized that he stood much straighter and rigid than he did when he was with her. He looked suddenly commanding and strong with tension as his hands curled into fists at his side and his jaw ticked with anger._

 _It was Harry's face that gave Hermione pause. He looked down his nose at Ginny with blazing green eyes that weren't hostile per se but definitely unkind. She had never seen Harry look so cold._

 _"You know better than to talk to me that way, Ginerva." Hermione felt something tighten in her chest as she looked away from him to the red-haired girl._

 _Ginny kept the brave look on her face for just a second longer before her expression suddenly melted, tears welling up in her eyes as she reached out two pleading hands toward him but before she could touch him, he snapped his arm away._

 _"I'm sorry! Please, Harry—" she said desperately._

 _"Get out of he—"_

 _"No! You can't just dismiss like this Harry, not after everything! I love you!" She suddenly bellowed, startling Hermione with her intensity. The mocking smile that Harry gave her said just what he thought about her confession._

 _"What did I just say, Ginerva?!" Harry hissed, his eyes flashing. Ginny snapped her mouth shut, eyes glaring at the floor as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her eyes then suddenly snapped to Hermione's, who felt shocked at the amount of malicious hatred on her face._

 _"Why should I have to leave? So you can be alone with her? Haven't you heard, Harry? She's used goods! She's just a little slut that's been using pity from being raped as a way to trick you into dating her!" A loud crack sounded as Ginny's face snapped to the side, her check already blooming red. Hermione raised her hand again to deliver another harsh blow when suddenly a shield formed between them that immediately burst once Ginny's spell hit it. Hermione's eyes widened as she snatched her wand that she had dropped to the floor in order to hit Ginny._

 _Sometimes when she became extremely anger, she fought with her hands like the 'filthy mudblood' she was. As she straightened she pointed her wand back at Ginny only to see Harry already standing before the tall red head. Harry's fist slammed into the stone right beside Ginny's head, making the girl tremble as she suddenly slumped to the floor, her hands covering her face as she sobbed._

 _Harry remained in his position as he glared down at her._

 _"Get out." His voice was a deadly whisper as he exuded a suffocating power. Ginny glanced once up at him before she swiftly stood and ran to the portrait, slamming it shut behind her just as she released one last sob._

 _A long pause followed in the wake of her departure in which Hermione stared at Harry's profile as Harry stared down at the floor._

 _Without fear, Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. Immediately he squeezed her hand and pulled her in for a tight hug. Her heart speed up as arms enveloped her without question or restraint. She could never really get used to how freely Harry gave her affection. She realized with the whole Ginny thing, he obviously didn't give it to everybody. She couldn't help but feel special._

 _"It's past curfew, Harry." She said around a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face into his chest._

 _"I know I just don't want to let you go right now." She bit her lip, feeling the same way. She had so many questions._

 _"What happened between you two?" she whispered. She felt scared to ask the question since she knew he didn't want to talk about it yet…_

 _Harry sighed, his breath stirring the hair around her neck and cause a shiver to travel down her spine. She squeezed herself in closer to him so there was no space between them and felt a heat take over her body._

 _"A mistake. I…I slept with her. I took her virginity and…I kept sleeping around with her and I fucked with her emotions because I slept with other people too."_

 _Hermione's eyes shut as an unfamiliar stabbing sensation occurred in her chest. Her hands curled to fist his robes on his back as she breathed in deeply, trying to control this sudden wave of irrational anger. She suddenly wished that Ginny would come back out, she had a few spells she would like to curse her with yet at the same time she kind of wanted to try them on Harry too._

 _"Did you love her? Or any of them?" she couldn't help but ask, dread feeling her chest as she awaited his answer. Harry chuckled lowly, not sounding a bit amused._

 _"No, not at all. It was just shagging." Hermione's jaw clenched at his words relieved and upset at the same time. She was happy that he couldn't see her face right then._

 _"Okay then," she paused before sighing heavily and releasing him. "I'm tired Harry and you're late for curfew. I'm going to bed." She couldn't look at Harry's face as she spoke, she didn't want to look at him and she didn't want him to look at her._

 _"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said as the portrait swung open. Hermione looked back at him to find him staring at her forlornly, his green eyes so pain filled with things, memories, she wasn't a part of but that shamed him because she didn't like them. She ran to him, giving him a tight hug that he immediately responded in kind to._

 _"You don't have to be sorry, Harry." she gave him one of her quick smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry smiled at her then, his eyes lighting up with relief._

That had been two nights ago and since then Hermione couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever the red head was around. She had never really noticed the youngest Weasley girl before, unlike her brother, she didn't seem to care about Hermione one way or the other. That is, until this recent development with Harry. Now, she could feel the red head's hateful stare on her but since she was always with Harry she didn't worry about it too much. Besides, she'd faced far worse than little Ginny.

Far, far worse.

"Why don't we have dinner in the kitchens? Just the two of us." Harry's voice abruptly brought her out of her musings.

"If you want to. I don't want to take you away from your other friends." Harry laughed at her making her wonder what she could have possibly said to warrant this reaction.

"How many times do I have to say it Hermione," he said shaking his head as he gazed at her amusedly "My mates are alright and all that but I'd pick you over them any time. It's laughable that you think otherwise." It was Hermione's turn to shake her head as she looked at him incredulously.

"I just don't understand why you do. I'm hardly what you would call fun… I had to just wake you up, didn't I? Why wouldn't I think you would rather choose your mates over me?"

"But you are fun, don't you see? You blush at a drop of a dime and you react to everything so cutely—"

"You make me sound like a pet," she mumbled, fighting not to blush. Harry smirked.

"You're way cuter than any pet, Hermione. Much more clever too which makes you a hell of a lot more funner."

"Funner is grammatically incorrect." she said deadpanned. Harry laughed and pointed at her.

"And that! I positively love it when you do that?" he said as she just raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed onto his finger.

"Are you saying you like it when I act like a swot and correct you?" Harry's grin grew slightly perverse as he gazed at her heatedly.

"I love it," he purred, making a shiver travel down her spine suddenly. Despite knowing that he was teasing Hermione couldn't help the excited feelings in her stomach at his words. Her eyes fluttered as Harry reached out and trailed a finger down her check and the length of her neck. "I also love how mysterious you are and how you react only to me. I know that's very greedy of me to want you all to myself but.."

Hermione slowly raised her eyes to his, feeling something deep in her respond to his words. She found the thought of his greed alluring for some reason, like if he wanted her for himself then it made it okay that she wanted him all to herself too.

"Well, I guess it's lucky for you that I so happen to hate everyone but you so you can be greedy with me all you want." Harry smiled, this smile different from all the ones she'd ever seen before. It was almost— no _very_ , sexy. She didn't even know people could smile in a sexy way until Harry did. It made her body hot all over and again that questionable feeling stirred in between her legs. She knew what it was though, now. _Arousal_. She felt embarrassed even just thinking the word, felt embarrassed that it could even happen to her. Yet here she was, wet and positively quivering to be touched.

All from just one smile.

 _I'm in trouble,_ she thought happily as Harry leaned in closer to her, his face just a hairs brush away from hers as his eyes roved her face.

"Merlin, I love this too." he whispered as her eyes naturally gravitated to his lips. "You should see your face right now." Harry licked his lips and again she caught a flash of that pink wet tongue. She swallowed thickly as she looked away, back up to his eyes that stared down into her own, darker than she'd ever seen them before.

"I don't want term to end. I don't want to be apart from you." Hermione suddenly confessed, overwhelmed by the heady tension surrounding them. Harry closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he leaned his forehead against hers. When he opened them again, they were clearer than before but still intense as he dominated her vision.

"Come stay with me then." Hermione's eyes widened comically.

"But you're a boy," she stated dumbly, just imagining how appalled her parents would be. Harry leaned back and laughed, mumbling about how "too cute" she was under his breath. "I'm sorry but I know my parents won't let me. They'll think it horribly improper if I even ask—"

"So then lie." he stated simply when he calmed, making her blanch.

" _Lie_! I can't do that! I'm terribly horrible at it and I'd definitely get caught and besides I hate liars and—"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Hermione," Harry said raising his hands to her shoulders. "It's not that hard. You just tell them that you made a new friend at Hogwarts and that you want to stay with them for a little while. There's a ton of excuses you could use as to why it would be academically beneficial for you to stay at a wizarding home." Hermione bit her lip as she considered.

"And what about your parents?" She asked after a pause. "They won't mind if I come over?"

A strange smile came over Harry's face then, another one that she'd never seen before but unlike before, she didn't like this smile. Not at all.

"Don't worry about that. So you'll do it, right? I'd hate to not see you for two months straight."

At the reminder of going two whole months without one another, Hermione's heart gave another painful lurch in her chest. She found herself nodding in her next heartbeat.

"I'll try my hardest, Harry." she promised making a brilliant smile light Harry's face.

"Thank you, Hermione. _Strange that he's thanking me,_ she mused as they cleared up their table and headed down for dinner holding hands, _I'm the lucky one._

 _There's nothing to do here_

 _So just lie and complain_

 _In bed at the hospital_

 _Coming and going_

 _Asleep and awake_

 _In bed at the hospital_

 _I've got one friend_

 _Laying across from me_

 _I did not choose him_

 _He did not choose me_

 _We have no chance_

 _Of recovering_

 _Laying in hospitals_

 _Joy and misery_

 _Joy and misery_

 _Joy and misery_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Warm Water

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? I just got home, myself. I know that when we agreed to write you probably didn't mean the moment we separated on the train but I just can't help it. I already miss you. My mum is cooking dinner and it just keeps making me wonder about what you might be eating, who you're eating with. When we parted at Kings Cross I didn't see you going to meet anybody and I just keep worrying that your somewhere in some place I don't know eating all alone. It's making me sick to my stomach since I know how much you hate eating alone. I have to admit I might be over reacting because I'm projecting my emotions onto you. I know that I'm not eating alone but I just miss you so terribly that not eating with you feels just as bad as eating alone. It's a very lonely feeling. As soon as we begin dinner I'm going to ask my parents to let me eat at my seemingly mysterious friends' house. Seemingly mysterious because I'm going to try and be as nondescript about you as possible so they won't think you are a boy. I'm really going to try to convince them without lying but if push comes to shove I'll do what I need to because I want to eat with you. I'm hoping that I'll convince them so that we would only have to go maybe six meals without each other. I'll be eagerly awaiting your response._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I actually beat you at writing first. Check your Hogwarts, A History book. I miss you too but you don't have to worry about me. I'm not eating alone like you feared but you are right, it doesn't matter who I eat with, the food tastes shitty without you. I hope your next letter has a positive response from your parents._

 _And really, Hermione? Sincerely? Who even uses that anymore? Use love. Here, I'll show you how it's done._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I love that you're blushing right now._

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am glad that you are not eating alone as I feared. Three meals have passed since my letter and I will admit they were the three worst meals I've ever had and I'm afraid it will only get worse. Like you had hoped, I have my parents decision and well, it not a yes nor is it a no. My parents have decided that we should all take a trip to France. I have a cousin that lives there that's getting married and my parents decided to make a vacation out of it so well be gone for two weeks. We leave the day after tomorrow. I've spent most of today arguing with them to let me see you before then but I prepare for the trip instead since they've given me such short notice. I'm a little suspicious about that too. Normally my parents are very organized and prepared people and thus strive to make me one as well so it's unlike them to not make me aware of this vacation. I mentioned this while I was arguing with them and then they got on me for thinking ill of them. I know they're only trying to make me feel guilty but it didn't work, not really anyways. Sorry to carry on like this, I must sound like a whiny ungrateful little brat._

 _I got your letter from my book. I was very touched, to say the least. I'm glad that I'm not the only one going a little silly at being separated._

 _I'll try to write to you tomorrow. Most likely I'll be able to get a letter out tomorrow night since I have to spend the day getting things and preparing but please, don't wait up for a response._

 _To redeem myself for daring to use sincerely in my last letter, I'll go even further than your love._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Since I am not a liar, I will admit that I did blush. Now you must tell me how it is you knew that I was. Are you somehow spying on me, Harry Potter?_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _So your six meal time frame is well up. It royally sucks that we won't be able to see each other but I don't like to hear that your fighting with your parents because of it. Don't do that. Besides, there's no need to fight with them, just sneak out. Don't look like that, Hermione, it's really not a big deal. After all, you're a witch who has her apparition license, just say you're going to the library one day and pop over to Diagon Alley instead. I can meet you there and we can floo from the Leaky Cauldron to my place. Sorted. Now try to have fun in France, I'll see you when you get back._

 _Love always is pretty good so I won't change it,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. You would probably like it if I were spying on you, would you? No? Too stalkerish? Well, relax I haven't been spying on you, I've just made you blush so many times that I know now what makes you tick. But if you are into spying, I'm not at all opposed to some voyeurism action. In fact, I'm not at all opposed to getting any action if it's with you._

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Since I would hate to disappoint you, I am writing as I stated I would in my previous letter. I leave for France in six hours and only just finished getting everything done. I know you said not to fight with them but I found out that the reason why my parents scheduled this surprise vacation was because of the events that took place at the end of the school year. It's frustrating because although I keep telling my parents the truth that I wasn't raped they keep treating me differently, like they've already decided that I'm broken or something. It's utterly wrong. It's made me completely unopposed to the idea of sneaking out. I will admit that you pinned me right at first and I was a little incredulous at the idea but that's changed now. I'm hoping that I can prove to them while in France that I'm quite alright and that its thanks to you. I know what you're thinking Harry, I can play that game too. You're thinking 'Me? I didn't even do anything.' but you're wrong. You are the first and only person that has done everything right. I've never been happier and it's all because of you. You make me very, very happy so much so that I miss you like crazy. I'll be sure to write to you as soon as I land in France. By the way, why don't you tell me what you've been doing so every day? I don't care if it's not exactly exciting, I just want to visualize your day to day goings. I know it's weird but it would comfort me. What are your parents like? Do you have pets? A backyard? I just want to know everything about you and I feel like our letters so far have mostly been about me. Just tell me anything, I don't care what, just so long as it's about you._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Your postscript was so improper I don't even know how to address it. Considered me so ticked, I'm speechless. The only thing I can say is that I wouldn't be opposed to anything you do either, even if you were to stalk me. Now, no more of this because I might explode._

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know you get upset with things involving Barty Jr's attack on you but this time I think your parents mean well. However, as fucked up as it is to say, if your anger with them gets you to me then be mad all you want. I would never treat you like you are broken, I know how strong you are. You make me really happy too, you know, and since you make me happy I guess I'll indulge your weird tiff with my day to day life. I live with my guardian, Severus. He's a potions master that invents new potions and works a lot. Most days I cook breakfast for us before he leaves for work and then the rest of the day I laze about the house, which you'd definitely disapprove of. Sometimes my mates come over or I go over there. I don't have any pets but I do have a backyard that I play Quidditch in. And that's basically it for me. You wrote that we've mostly been talking about you but your wrong. I don't know much about you either beside you have two parents and a cat named Crookshanks. It's your turn now to write about you._

 _Love always,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Be prepared to explode, Hermione. I'm not nearly close to being done with you._

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I've landed in France! We're at the hotel now and I have to admit it's truly gorgeous here. I keep wishing that you were with me. I know it's mean to say but this place would be really worthwhile with you instead of my parents. I know you wouldn't treat me like they are. You've treated me the best I've ever been treated in the two weeks we've been friends than I've ever been treated by anyone, including my parents, in my entire life. You can't imagine how happy I felt reading you last letter. I don't care however minute the detail might be, I love learning more things about you, It's a part of my swotty nature. Yet, I feel even more curious about you with what you wrote. What happened to your parents? Who is Severus to you? A cousin? A brother? It is seriously impressive that he is a potions master. Do you have any idea how hard it is to become one? Not just anyone makes it, they go through a lot of schooling and work and they have to be accepted by not only the current head of the Department of Brewing, the minister himself has to approve of him. That means he's met and worked with Albus Dumbledore! Does that mean you might have might him too? I wish I can meet him. Severus, not the minister, though I would be ecstatic to meet him too. Will he be home when I come to see you? I hope he is, I have so many things I would like to ask him if he were to be there. As for you saying you think you don't know much about me, I'd like to concur. I feel like you know everything about me. I don't have anything else to add besides what you already know. I don't have any siblings and no friends to speak of besides you. I had I guess what you would call a close acquaintance in primary school that lived across from me. Occasionally, I still see and talk to her but its different for me. I no longer fit in with muggle— not that I think I ever really did— and I definitely don't fit in with magic folk. I guess one thing I could add is that every year since I've started Hogwarts I've been taking muggle summer schooling so I can keep up with things like mathematics, literature, science and technology. My favorite subject would definitely be science, it's very similar to magic. Anyway, I bought a muggle camera so the next letter I'll send, I'll include some photos too._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Should I be nervous? I get the feeling that I should be but I'm not— quite the opposite actually._

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I don't know if you've gotten any of my letters yet that I sent while I was in France but since I didn't get any from you, I'm going to assume you didn't. I'm back home now and I really want to see you. The last two weeks without any word from you were bad, to say the least. I can't believe how much a craved just one word from you. I was constantly searching for any owls that might finally deliver a letter to me. I fully convinced my parents that I'm far from alright with how anxious I was. I tried to explain to them that I was just waiting for your letters is all but they didn't believe me. They want me to go to counseling now! It's made everything for us rather tense. God, I need to see you, Harry. I miss your smiles and the feeling of your hand in mine. Actually, I miss everything about you. Please tell me a time and I'll apparate there in the next heartbeat._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I finally got one of your letters that you must have sent while I was in France. I'm trying not to be anxious about getting one from you now but I don't understand what's going on? Are you still not getting my letters? I keep thinking the worst stuff like your hurt or something's happened to you or perhaps you are upset with me? Did I do or write something wrong? I need to hear from you._

 _Love always,  
Hermione_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's been a week since I've been back. Officially a whole month since I last saw you and two and a half weeks since I've gotten a letter. I'm going rather mad to be honest. So if you get this letter, I'm going to apparate to Diagon Alley in one hour and I'll stay there until six. I'm going to ask around if anyone has seen or heard anything from you. I really hope that this has all just been a mix-up and I see you there._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_

...

"Get up," Harry blinked, snapping to awareness with tension already lining his entire body. His green eyes shot to glare at the tall handsome figure standing next to the bed. "You're leaving."

Harry slowly sat up with a wince, his movement causing the silk sheet to slide off of his naked body, marred with bruises, welts, bites and hickeys.

He ignored the way the figure's eyes raked over his body and the proud little smirk that came on his mouth at his handy work. Instead, Harry focused on breathing through the excruciating pain radiating from his back from the latest whipping he received.

Suddenly, the man before him grabbed his wrist to harshly haul him from his bed to the cold wooden floor. Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him as he landed on his back. " _Fuck_!"

"You have five more seconds to get out before I curse you. One," Harry grit his teeth but sat back up reaching for his clothes. "Two," Not even bother to put them on, Harry quickly made his way out of the huge bedroom and down the long dark hall. "Three," walking faster, Harry swiftly maneuvered his way around the eerily quiet mansion until he reached a set of grand staircases, "Four," breezing down them Harry finally made it to the entrance and reached out for the doorknob.

"Harry," Turning his head with his hand still on the door, he gazed upon the darkly smirking form of his Professor, Tom Riddle. With a flick of his wand, a package came soaring over to Harry. "You might want these back."

Taking the package from the air, Harry quickly turned around and opened the door before stepping out completely nude. He stood at the entrance for a moment, eyes unseeing as they stared out into the darkness before him. Slowly, as if in a trance, he put on his pants and, without putting on his shoes, he walked forward down the path leading to the gates of the Riddle mansion. Since Riddle had apparated him there, Harry had to somehow get home on his own. Fingering his wand, Harry debated on whether he should summon a broom or take the night bus. Deciding he wanted a fly, Harry summoned a broom and took to the sky. It didn't take him long at all to get to Spinners end and he noticed as he landed the darkened windows and stillness that alluded to the house being vacant.

Numbly, Harry entered his home and made his way passed darken rooms.

"Where have you been." Harry froze at the sound of his voice, his whole body suddenly coming alive with different contradicting emotions. At first, his heart sped up with excitement then immediate anger, he felt pain and guilt distantly as well as something much darker he had to suppress.

"Nowhere." He answered before he continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted in the first place.

"Don't walk away from me, Harry. You have been gone for weeks and I deserve an explanation." His stuff suddenly clattered to the floor as he moved before he even made a conscious decision to do so, striding forward to where Severus stood on the threshold between the living room and the bookshelf hiding his potions lab.

Grabbing onto the labels of Severus robes, Harry pulled him flushed against him, staring him into those impenetrable dark eyes defiantly.

"I'll only tell you if you fuck me." If he was hoping his crass words would warrant some reaction, he was disappointed as Severus continued to stare down at him, unimpressed. Reaching up, Severus grabbed onto the hand gripping his clothes to tear it away before he suddenly and swiftly flicked out his wand, lighting up the room and petrifying Harry.

Fury welled up in Harry as he struggled futilely to control his own body, eyes on Severus who prowled around him, taking in every mark on his naked upper body. Harry's breathing became labored with a mix between anger and lust as he felt Sev's eyes on him. He expected the older wizard to say something at the sight of his back but Sev said nothing. However, he could _feel_ it, the furious energy in the air as Sev remained behind him for a prolonged moment. It made his hair stand on end and the lights flicker.

In the next second, Sev swished past him without so much as a word. Harry watched him his fury turning to shock then back to fury. Surely, Severus wouldn't just leave him like this. Surely, he cared more about his well being. Surely he would have more of a _fucking reaction!_

Harry stared at the entrance, heart pounding in his chest, niggling doubt prickling his conscious. _No_ , Harry argued with himself, _he cares, I know he does. Even if it's only because I'm_ her _son._

He waited and a second later Sev slowly ascended the staircase that led down to his labs. Harry's heart spiked in his chest as Sev's hair moved away from his face, unveiling the blazing expression underneath. Harry swallowed hard as Sev moved to stand in front of him, a jar in his elegant hands and his dark eyes never leaving his own.

Slowly, Severus withdrew his wand again, flicking it so that the jar now hovered before him before he placed the tip onto Harry's naked breath. Feather light, Sev trailed his wand over the bruises murmuring healing spells as he went, his eyes trailing to each mark attentively. A new feeling suddenly hit him as he watched the older man work, making his heart squeeze and break at the same time, a stinging sensation building dangerously behind his eyes. Harry hated it, hated that Severus never rose to his provocation, never stooped to his level. Always, always he just easily cut through it all without even doing anything. _It's not fucking fair!_

Quietly and meticulously, with a care usually reserved for his potions, Severus fixed him so the aches in his ribs were gone and there were no more marks except for the ones on his back. Harry's lower belly jolted at the sudden feeling of Sev's cold fingers on his back. _Fuck!_ Harry thought, goosebumps rising all over his body. Breathing heavily, he reveled at the gentle touches as he spread the paste on his wounds, aching for more, more of his touch, more of his skin, more of him. He let a moan, guttural and wanton wishing he would release the spell so he can act on his desires.

When he was done, Severus returned to stand in front of him and Harry hated vehemently every inch of space separating them. Actually, Harry just hated everything, he hated himself, hated Severus, hated the past and the present and everything that ever was that created this moment; this love, this lust, this depravity, this monster.

"Have you calmed down?" Sev's voice was low, almost like a whisper, it caressed Harry. _Far from calm,_ he thought sarcastically. Sev met his eyes for a moment longer before he released his spell. Free, Harry's limbs trembled and his knees momentarily weakened. Lightning fast, Sev grabbed him to steady him Harry wasn't having it. Sharply, he slapped Sev's hands away and glared at him. Then he lunged at him, fisting his robes and dragging him harshly down to the floor. Severus grunted as his head smacked against the floor. While Sev blinked all disoriented, Harry quickly straddled him and press his erection against the older man's.

"Do I seem calm?" Harry asked as he gave a hard thrust. He had a second to register the dark look on Severus's face before their positions were suddenly reversed, Harry now grunting as his head hit the floor.

"Listen to me well, Harry," Severus growled through gritted teeth, "you will stop this behavior, all of it. _Immediately_." Harry bared his teeth, reaching out and grabbing his wrists in a vice-like grip.

"Or what?" Harry hissed challengingly, his eyes boring into his black ones, heart pounding in his chest.

A shuttered look came over Severus's face, he released his grip as if scaled and quickly climbed up onto his feet. Harry remained on the floor staring up into his face with defiant eyes. "Or what?" he repeated daringly, dread filling up his chest. _Say it. DO it!_ He sat up, hands curling into fists. Severus's face went blank as he stared at him, betraying nothing.

"Remus has agreed—" Harry shot up, quickly turning away and heading down the hall. Severus said nothing as he went and Harry didn't expect him to. He already said enough. Once in his room, Harry slammed his bedroom door causing the whole frame to tremble. In another instant, another bang sounded as he upturned his dresser and then another and another until his room was destroyed. Wildly, he gazed around at the wrecked surrounding him and felt a sick satisfaction.

"Fuck this. Fuck all of it." he said to no one before he walked over to the window opened it and climbed out.

And then, quite illegally, he apparated away.

...

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Hermione diligently said as she weaved through the crowded Diagon Alley streets.

 _Did I make it all up?_ She wondered not for the first time. This had been the second week she had come to Diagon Alley searching for Harry, trying to reach him with nothing to show for it. _Maybe I have lost it like my parents think._ She shook her head against those thoughts. _Harry is real and he's my friends. I have letters._

 _Then again, if my mental break is really as bad as it would seem then I could have written the letters myself and not even know it._

Hermione stopped walking, horror paralyzing her for a moment. _He did suddenly appear right after the attack! Maybe I d—_

Her thoughts suddenly cut off as she slammed down to the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" someone hissed as they stepped over her. Hermione stared at the person with disbelief at such rudeness before she snapped out of it and stood. She moved off to the side, the palms of her hand and her knees stinging. She raised them to her face to find them all bloody and dirty. Giving a long-suffering sigh, Hermione turned her head up to the clouds as if calling for a higher power when she realized that it was twilight. She did not want to remain in Diagon Alley in the dark.

Quickly withdrawing her wand, she pointed it at her palm and quickly healed her scrapes when she heard her.

Immediately her breath left her in a whoosh, her whole body seizing up in fear as that laughter rang in her ears.

How many times has she heard that laughter, had it ringing in her ears? Had her thinking it would be the last thing she ever heard? That horrible high-pitched mocking laughter.

Slowly, her head turned, her eyes dreadfully raising and spotting her all the way on the other side of the street.

Bellatrix Black.

And she was not alone.

Her knees trembled and she took a step back, her body shrinking into itself as she stared at them; Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr. They stood together on the threshold to Knockturn Alley, talking and laughing. There were others around them but Hermione's eyes suddenly had tunnel vision, fixed on the two figures that had tormented her her entire Hogwarts career. Something in her snapped seeing them there, daring to look so _normal_ , daring to be so beautiful and rich and popular and cruel. They should look like monsters.

 _They're only monsters to you._ Her mind whispered as she shook and quaked, her hand subconsciously going to her scar. _Mudblood._

 _Mudblood_

 _Mudblood!_

MUDBLOOD _!_

XxXxX

 _"Ohhhhh, mudblood…!" Her voice rang out in sing-song. Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, shrinking further into a ball as she pressed herself harder against the tree, hoping that the cover of night and the bushes would be enough._ Oh God, please, _please_ don't let her find me! _"Come out, come out…!"_

 _A hand suddenly whipped out and grabbed her arm, wrenching her from her hiding place as her shrill scream rang out in the forest._

 _"I've got her Bella!" Barty called excitedly, His face flushed as he looked at her with big twinkling eyes and a stretched grin, his tongue flicking out periodically. "Over here!"_

 _Pure terror hit Hermione as he gripped her tightly. For a second all she could do was stare at his mad face and that tongue._

 _A ferocious need to escape swarmed through Hermione. She threw all her weight back, hoping to wrench herself out of his grip. She had a moment of triumph as she hit the ground and scrambled up to run but it was quickly squashed when Barty launched himself on top of her, his weight crushing her into the ground. She dug her hands into the dirt and tried to push him off of her but he didn't budge. She could feel the length of him over her, his fourteen-year-old body surprisingly so much bigger and stronger than her thirteen year old one. Something kept poking her back but she had no idea what since his wand was digging painfully into her neck. Before she could do anything else, Bellatrix came running into sight right in front of her. Clutching the tree with one hand to stop her momentum, Bellatrix smiled down at her, hair wafting around her beautifully as she pointed her wand at her face._

 _"Ah! There's my favorite mudblood!" Bellatrix beamed as she shot off a spell. Hermione's body suddenly felt boneless and her face slammed into the dirt like a rag doll. "That was fun, huh, Barty? I love it when she struggles. It would be so boring if we couldn't hunt her down." Barty sat up and turned Hermione over, keeping her in between his legs as he grinned down at her._

 _"It's bloody fantastic!" He breathed, his wand tip sliding over her neck, cutting her as it went, making her blood run. "What should we do with her this time?" he asked, tearing his eyes away to stare up at Bellatrix._

 _Tapping a finger pensively to her lips, Bellatrix kicked dirt on her as she contemplated._

 _"Well, she does look filthy just like the dirty mudblood she is," Bellatrix stated as Barty stared down at her again. "Maybe we should wash her." A slow smirk came over Barty's face as he stood up and went to stand next to Bellatrix, the both of them towering over her._

 _Something tight coiled in Hermione's stomach the both of them laughed, Bellatrix pointing her wand at her again and levitating her dead weight. It hurt, floating like this without being able to control her own body._

 _"You know, mudblood," Bellatrix began conversationally as they moved out of the forest. "I heard a rumor that there are grindylow's in the black lake. Do you care to find out?" she asked tauntingly._

 _"I bet she doesn't even know what a grindylow is." Barty chimed in snidely. Hermione couldn't even feel indignant at the slight against her intelligence, all she could feel was pure terror as the two talked about plotting her death as if it was nothing at all._

 _"Oh, I don't know Barty. I heard the mudblood is actually clever if you can believe it. Surely, she knows that the grindylow will tear into her flesh with those tiny sharp teeth until she's nothing but a half-eaten carcass."_

 _"You hear that, mudblood?" Barty hissed, moving close to her so that he spoke into her ear. "You're going to die a slow and painful death."_

 _Hermione wished that she could scream for help, it didn't matter who. She knew a clan of centaurs lived in the forest, if she screamed then maybe they would get her away from these monsters. But she couldn't do anything, she could only dangle like a broken puppet._

 _"Maybe, if you're lucky, you might die from hypothermia before that. Or maybe the grindylow will drown you first, though, to be honest mudblood, I doubt it. Grindylow really hate humans, you know." Bellatrix said conversationally before shrugging. "Either way, you die."_

 _"I think I might actually miss the mudblood." Barty said laughingly, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Bellatrix shot him a smirk._

 _"Come off it, Barty, there are and will be plenty of other mudbloods."_

 _Hermione tried to struggle, tried to speak but everything felt like lead. She could hear the water now and panic began to seize her. She didn't want to die like this. She_ couldn't _die like this. It seemed so absurd. They had to be joking. They couldn't actually mean to kill her. They would get caught, they would go to Azkaban. Surely, they realized this._

 _"By the way mudblood, I'll be sure to take good care of your wand. A sort of keepsake to remember you by." Bellatrix laughter rang out and it was the last thing she heard before she was submerged in the icy waters. She couldn't even scream at the shock of how cold it felt, couldn't try to swim to the surface. She could only sink at an alarmingly fast rate. Her limbs drifted before her and bubbles emerged all around her as she continued down, seaweed rising to embrace her._

 _A frenzied sort of desperation welled up inside of her as her heart pounded wildly in her chest._ I am going to die. _She thought as her last breath escaped her. She envisioned her parents and felt a pang that she would leave them behind in such a way. They would be so devastated. She didn't want that for them. Her vision darkened. She was really dying. She suddenly felt tranquil with the realization. Yes, it would hurt her parents and for that she was regretful but this peace…_

 _XxXx_

Hermione snapped back to reality with a shaky breath. She would have died that day if the giant squid hadn't brought her back to shore. Worse still, she had told Headmaster Dippet everything and he hadn't done anything to Bellatrix or Barty. Not expulsion or suspension just one measly detention. And he had continued to do nothing as Bellatrix tormented her until finally, she graduated in Hermione's fifth year.

But Barty was still around.

She looked at him and her scar positively burned. His tongue kept flicking out periodically as he talked, chiming in to whatever Bellatrix was saying like the stupid lap dog he always was and always will be.

Headmaster Dippet was forced to finally do something last year since Barty permanently etched his abuse into her skin. For so many years she had been trying to prove all the horrible things the two had done to her. How they cursed her with unforgivable's and used her as a dummy to practice new dark spells they discovered. Yet, every time an inquiry was made and they confiscated their wands, there was no proof of those spells. Hermione had tried to tell them they used different wands but when they searched nothing showed up. She had become the girl who cried wolf to Hogwarts. A bitter mudblood trying to take down their precious pureblooded elite.

Hot, fierce rage boiled her blood stopping her shaking as she straightened to her full height. _I'm not bitter anymore,_ she thought with a poisonous glare, _I'm vindicated now. Vindicated and vengeful._

Slowly, she raised her arm, feeling heavy like she was moving under water. Fire burned in her veins as she thought of all the cruel things they had done. Watched them laugh without a care in the world. She wanted them gone. She wanted them to pay.

 _I don't care if it means going to Azkaban,_ she thought viciously as Bellatrix tipped back her head and let out another piercing laugh, _I want them to feel how I felt. I want them begging and screaming like the scum they are. I want to see the desperation in their eyes as I take away their pride and leave them gutted on the floor!_

She took a step closer, moving away from the shadows, her eyes focused on their faces. Passerby's eyed her as she moved as if in a trance. The sky darkened, the last touches of light quickly fading behind clouds. Her eyes made a minute adjustment to the lightening and in that second, the lot had disappeared. She had no doubt that they had finally entered Knockturn Alley.

"Hermione!" Hermione froze, her head turning with disbelief.

Without a second thought, Hermione lunged herself right into Harry's arms, her heart pounding in her chest as he folded his arms around her in a tight embrace. It that moment, in his arms, it felt all the chaotic emotions from a moment ago washed away. She closed her eyes breathing him in, taking comfort in the hardness underneath her. She didn't want to speak—though she had so many question—didn't want to move. Finally, _finally_ , he was here. That's all that mattered.


End file.
